1. Field
This disclosure relates to an embroidery data producing device and an embroidery data producing control program producing sewing data necessary for an embroidering operation of a embroidery sewing machine, and more particularly to such an embroidery data producing device and an embroidery data producing control program in which an embroidery pattern can be expressed pictorially by a needle thread pattern appearing in the form of dots on a back of work cloth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of embroidery data producing devices have conventionally been proposed and put to practical use for embroidery sewing machines sewing embroidery pattern on a top surface of work cloth using a needle thread (upper thread) and a bobbin thread (lower thread). The embroidery data producing devices produces sewing data necessary for an embroidering operation. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open JP-A-11-57260 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,551B1 discloses one of such conventional embroidery data producing devices. The disclosed embroidery data producing devices comprises a control device to which a CRT display, flexible disc device, image scanner and the like are connected. An original image of embroidery pattern is read by the image scanner so that image data is produced. Outline data is produced on the basis of the image data. Embroidery data is produced so that a region encircled by an outline is filled with embroidery stitches on the basis thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open JP-A-2000-288275 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,441B1 also discloses an embroidery data producing device. For example, a photograph as an original image is read by an image scanner so that image data is obtained. The image data is divided into small mosaic blocks. A thread color is determined for every block in producing embroidery data.
The aforementioned conventional devices can use a photograph as an original image. However, an embroidery pattern is formed by filling a region between outlines or a square block with satin stitches. Accordingly, the sewn embroidery pattern is poor in pictorial expression and cannot be sufficiently expressive of such a feeling as produced by a photographic image. Furthermore, a stitch forming sequence is restricted severely.